Tenten Uzumaki
by Dmygo
Summary: Another what if! Tenten is facing a choice that will change her life forever. Will she she take a risk of a lifetime to be with a certain blonde? R&R, this is definitely a chapter or three so bare with. PEace!
1. Chapter 1

The team was rushing after the cloaked figure at full sprint as they tracked him. They had engaged in combat only ten minutes ago and now the enemy was in full retreat. Neji Lee and Tenten gave pursuit through the canopy as they continued to engage and attempt to capture him. Moments later the figure had split into dozens of shadow clones with nearly thirty in number. Each of them they all took off in several directions later. Neji cursed aloud as all he could see was the same energy signature in each of them. Lee and Tenten sighed as they realized that wouldn't be able to track him. Moments later Gai appeared before them as he was prepared to scold them all.

"How many times have I told you all, never underestimate the skills and abilities of your enemy; especially when you start to overestimate your own abilities compared to your opponent? Right Neji!" The Hyuga Genius hung his head down as he felt like an idiot. He was taking the fight too lightly and because of it, he allowed the enemy to escape. "NARUTO COME ON OUT SON!"

Moments later the figure draped in black appeared next to Gai. Standing upright, each of them was shocked to see a head full of long unruly locks of spiked blond and sapphire eyes that pierced through out the forest.

"NARUTO!!!" All of them cried out in unison. "Hey guys, what's up?" The blond knucklehead gave his patented grin as he rubbed the back of his head naively. "All right, where do I start, you performance was excellent up until all three of you started to get cocky. When that started happening Naruto here was finally able to get the upper hand." All Naruto could do was stand by as he watched Gai berate his team. He knew that it was to help them become better shinobi but he was actually going a little overboard. But it wasn't until he began to berate Naruto's skills that it finally got on his last nerves.

"For crying out loud guys, all this knuckle head can do is a simple shadow clone jutsu as well as his forbidden sexy jutsu!!! Come on! This is Naruto were talking about!" "That's enough, Gai sensei! I have a lot more then just that sexy Jutsu in my arsenal." "Please you think that I care what you can do. So, you beat Neji in the chunin exams. Whoop-Dee-doo. Another example of underestimating your opponent." He made sure to stare long and hard at the enraged Hyuga. "Naruto just go home, your job is done for the day."

Naruto was about to object when Kakashi appeared with his team. Sai and Sakura along by his side.

"Gai! Your behavior is unacceptable. I can also see that you've been drinking as well. You go home right now and just maybe I'll consider not informing Tsunade about this." Gai was furious that he was being bossed around by his rival in front of his own students not to mention being threatened as well. Gathering his pride, he began to make his way back to the village when Tenten coughed tiredly from today's training. This for some reason set Gai off as he cocked back his arm to unleash a deadly right hook towards her. "How dare YOU LAUGH AT ME!!!!"

Everyone froze as each shinobi there watched Gai ready to nail Tenten directly in her face. Kakashi was about to flicker himself to take the hit when they all saw Naruto standing in front of Tenten with blinding speed. Catching Gais punch, which was no pushover and known to shatter some bones, Naruto cocked back his own right as he performed the Rasengan and followed through to hit Gais stomach. Kakashi had appeared and was about to catch Naruto's right arm when he saw that the boy had stopped on his whim. The energy swirling in the Rasengan had already ripped away most of Gais front shirt and vest by then. Kakashi let out a silent sigh when he realized all Naruto had to do was push a little more and make contact. But Naruto had let go of Gai as he stood upright, looking over to his left he could a thick tree trunk. Flickering over to it he let loose. "RASENGAN!!!!" Seconds later the orb pierced through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. Afterward everyone could see a massive hole in the trunk that was nearly threes time the size of Naruto.

"I don't like showing off that much any more but I think I made my point. Don't you ever underestimate me again, GOT IT!!!" Gai nodded stupidly as he got up with the aid of Neji and Lee. To there, surprise Tenten walked up to Gai. "I'm sorry Tenten, my youthful desires got away…" 'SMACK!!!!' The echoed was heard throughout the area as Kakashi looked away ashamed at Might Gai. "You know my father was an alcoholic and that he used to hit my mother and me. That's why I have no last name and that's why they are both dead. His drunken rage burnt our house to the ground when I was six. I thought of you as a second father Gai sensei. I guess I was wrong." The enraged Kunoichi had run to Kakashi and held him tightly as she cried. The copycat Nin could only sigh as he motioned Sakura to take her. But it was then that he saw Naruto sitting in the hole taking it all in. Everyone had a depressing look of deep thought on his or her face, well except Sai who continued to sit back and watch the whole thing.

"'_Sigh'_ All right all training for today has been canceled, everyone go home." As he said this, he gently handed Tenten over to Sakura as she gently rocked the Kunoichi back and forth. "Naruto lets talk." Kakashi jumped from his perch over to Naruto who continued to sit. "About what, how I shouldn't use the Rasengan against my friends. Kakashi sensei, save it for Sasuke, I would never kill comrade, even if he did let people beat me when I was just a kid, at least now I know why."

Kakashi was shocked at the revelation as he looked back at Gai. He could see it was true as the jonin instructor hung his head down in shame knowing that Naruto would probably tell Kakashi now. Though no one heard Naruto, each of the shinobi there could all see the solemn expression on his teachers face. Before Kakashi could talk to Naruto some more, the blond had disappeared from sight.

Later that week Might Gai had requested a leave of absence from active duty so he could get into rehab. Taking over his position was Anko Mitarashi, and replacing Tenten was another medic Nin in training. She had recently lost her entire squad in a scouting mission and was assigned to Gais, aka team Anko for some basic taijutsu and scouting. Plus the upside was having a training fanatic who would get beat up more in one day then most ninja in there entire life time. Tenten had requested a transfer to team seven after she realized that she was still needed for missions. However, all she really wanted was to run away and be alone. Nevertheless, having a hyperactive blond on your team left no real time for it. The weeks had passed and Tenten was getting over her depression. She would see team Anko from time to time; she found that the team was happier with the new girl. They seemed to get along very well and they were showing each other a few things that would help one another. Her mood was surprisingly cheerful, as she had found close friends on team Kakashi. He was fair and rigorous with training, her and Sakura got along marvelously and for both of them it was a relief to have another females opinion on things. Sai had returned to Anbu and left team seven. Naruto couldn't't have been happier.

But it was on days when they had individual training or no training at all with the team that things between them began to surface. Naruto was sprinting through the woods practicing his flicker technique. He had been improving on it since his last fight with Sasuke. Naruto realized that if there were going to be any way of bringing him back to Konoha, he would need god like speed to do it. But for now he found that he needed to learn to dodge.

Kunai, senbon and shuriken filled the air as Tenten chased down the slippery fox boy. They had been training together for little over a week now and he found that it was just as if not more dangerous then with Sakura. At least this way he would be shiscabob instead. He liked his death to have a little variety as with Sakura he would be a just a either a pancake or mashed potatoes.

As he fished dodging another series of weapons, he made his first mistake when he was finally pinned to a tree. His arms and legs were soon outlined by a series of Kunai and shuriken fastening him tightly to a tree.

"Fine, fine already I give." Jumping down from a nearby tree Tenten twirled her kunai as she walked up to him mischievously. She was now sporting a tighter out fit that was similar to Sakura's except that her dress was all black with gold trimming. She had black elbow high gloves with gold lacing on each end of the finger holes and where her arms slip in. Her hair was still in buns except now she used make up to mark her cheeks like Naruto's. Why she did it, he never knew.

"Say it or I'm not letting you out." The flirtatious girl laughed as she pressed her right foot to Naruto's stomach as she leaned on him. From here the blond could see quite bit as his eyes ran up her black knee high stockings all the way to her black spandex. He couldn't't help himself stare at her wonderfully toned body. From her calves up to her thighs, to her lean and muscled core. To her… Naruto shook his violently as she realized where his thoughts were leading him. Tenten only laughed, as she knew what he was thinking. He never knew why she wore such raunchy clothing when they trained together, but he was sure going to find out.

Trying to break free Naruto pushed against the trunk when Tenten spoke. "Hey if you keep that up your clothes are going too…" but it was too late as she heard the fabric beginning to rip. Tenten jumped back in a aerobic style back flip showing off her incredible flexibility. Naruto escaped from the kunai when he felt the cool November air grace his now bare skin. Standing in front of her, Naruto was now plain as the world around him. The tables had turned on her, as Tenten was the one now staring at the sight to behold. His chiseled body was awe-inspiring as his cut figure left her heart racing. His lean strong arms were well defined and as he stretched, each rippling muscle called out drawing its own individual attention. His core was fabulous and evenly spaced. So gorgeous was he to her that she felt she could serve dinner off him, and then some.

It was merely seconds but to her it felt like a lifetime. Regaining her composure, she charged only to be caught and subdued in a very curious position. Naruto had her bent over in front of him with her arms trapped and pinned to her back. He felt that she now helpless only to find he was wrong. Jumping up Tenten went into a curled position while wrapping her legs around the blond's waist. Following through she ducked through his legs with her momentum sending him rolling forwards. Loosing his grip on her hands Naruto braced himself as he felt her legs release him. Rolling through he stood up again as Tenten handspring back to her feet ready to jump back and throw some kunai. However, as she felt for her weapons pouch her eyes became the size of saucers. Filling around she realized that they were gone.

"Eh hem, is this what you're looking for?" Naruto called out to the surprised Kunoichi. Tenten immediately looked up to see that Naruto had six scrolls and three bags full of weapons. Tossing them deep into the forest, she grinned as she finally had to use Tai jutsu. Naruto grinned as well as he quickly knelt over to pick up scraps of his old shirt. Ripping it evenly he ran the strands trough the loop holes of his bright orange pants. Tying it tightly around his waist he gave a grunt as he charged the anxious kunoichi. With every ounce of strength she had she caught a right hand that was aimed at her face and sent Naruto flying over her shoulder towards a tree. Naruto countered easily enough as he held her wrist and with momentum in his favor he pulled her with him as he planted his feet and pulled her into a tight bear hug. The Kunoichi gasped as she struggled against his grip over her. After a minute of struggling Naruto felt her just completely give up.

"What's wrong are you ok Tenten?" All she could was enjoy it while she could until she felt his grip loosen. Turning her to face him she could the concern on his face. "You've been wondering why I have been dressing like this right Naruto?" The blond nodded, he was finally going to get to his answers. But instead he more then he ever thought possible. Caught off guard Naruto felt her hands grabbing his thick locks as she pulled him into her lips. Shocked and amazed Naruto let her go as she poured every ounce of her strength into him. Her lips were so soft and full as they touched his own. His mind went blank as he was caught up in the moment. As he was about to embrace her She had backed away.

"That's why Naruto. I wanted you to notice me, not as a ninja but as a woman; because I want you in my life Naruto. But I know I can never be. I could never do that Hinata." Her tears fell freely now as she stared the dumbfounded blond.

Before he could respond she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Naruto stood there as he tried desperately to figure out what the hell was going.

* * *

**I'm trying to find inspiration for my other works. So until then here are some short stories. Let me know what you think. PEace!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I like where this story is going so expect a few more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part II

Two months had passed since that fateful day. Naruto still thought about it from time to time but gave it no more thought then that. He had been working well with Tenten and the others and missions were taken care of with ease. The group was at a restaurant when Hinata and Kiba as well as Shino came in to eat as well. The group caught up with each other and Hinata had a few misses with her dinner after Naruto had glanced at her. The night was young and the teams had yet to return home. They had made there way to the center of town when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey guys! If you don't fill like going home yet then lets head over to my place! I have some sodas and stuff." The bright blonde said cheerfully hoping that night wouldn't end so early. "Sorry guys but Akamaru and I have to get back home soon. We kind of pulled a prank on my mom and sister just before our last mission so now we have a curfew." Kiba rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly as he tried to look innocent. "Awe that sucks. How about you Shino?" Naruto was really hoping he would get at least Shino. Though the two rarely spoke, he probably knew Hinata the best, and with some luck, he may be able to shine some info on that for him.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to get home soon as well. I have to return some specimens back to my clans lab for testing." This statement shot poor Naruto's plans down in flames, sulking in his defeat; he prepared himself to be shot down by the girls immediately. "I'll… I'll come, that is… if the offer was… was open… to the girls as well." Hinata was gently poking her fingertips together as she braved herself for offering to go over. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Well Ino is out searching for new breeds of flowers with her mom so yeah! I'm in Naruto!" Sakura was like Naruto, she really didn't want to go home yet and the idea of staying out longer was appealing. However, Naruto was stunned that his once long time crush Sakura was coming as well. "Um… well I should get home soon, but I guess I could hang out for a couple of hours." Tenten thought twice about her decision since she had yet to get over two weeks ago. But for the sake of not looking suspicious she agreed to go along. Naruto however could clearly see that her thoughts were racing, about what he could only guess.

Kiba and Shino immediately looked awed and amazed that Naruto was going to have not one, not two, but three girls over at his place. Kiba cocked a devilish grin towards Naruto as he and Akamaru gave their goodbyes. His eyes said it all as he stared at what he considered one of the luckiest bastards alive in his view. Shino bowed gracefully as he pulled Naruto to the side. "Don't get any funny ideas and don't make sexist jokes. Not if you want to live past this night. Also don't do anything I wouldn't do." Naruto's mouthed dropped at the statement as he looked in the glare of Shino's glasses. For a brief moment, Naruto knew Shino was smirking as well as he gave his good byes as he left. With nothing else to do, Naruto led the way back to his apartment.

On the way, they stopped by grocery store to pick up a few essential items with the help of Hinata, who by name and prestige in the village could get liquor with out even having to be twenty-one. Though all of them were nearly eighteen already. Long with the sake, they were able to pick up some snacks that the girls wanted since they were "supposedly" all on diets. Naruto didn't let this fly and used a small genjutsu on the items saying they were low fat. Hinata and Sakura saw immediately but only laughed to themselves about how much Naruto cared.

As they stood outside his door Sakura was preparing for the worst when she the lock click. Opening the semi creaky door, Naruto switched on his lights and soon they could all see inside. It was nothing like they had expected. The floors were spotless; the furniture looked nearly brand new. The kitchen was clean as a whistle, and the living room had a cozy and quaint fill. The entire apartment had a warm and welcoming filling.

"Damn!" Clasping her hand over her mouth Naruto looked at Sakura as he just laughed aloud. "Yeah tell me about it! I can hardly get used to it my self. And I just moved in three days ago!" They all looked at Naruto as he continued to laugh making his way to the kitchen to put away their things. As the girls made their way into the living room, they put their things on the coat racks and sat on the couch as they watched Naruto scurry around the kitchen. "Naruto… do you need help in there?" The nervous Heiress was concerned as Naruto nearly slipped in the kitchen. But the resilient blonde recovered quickly but was humble to her offer. "Yeah can you take out the chips and dip?" Hinata quickly scurried to his side as she took both items to the living room. "Hey is there anything else you need help with Naruto?" Sakura was concerned as she watched the confused blonde staring at his microwave. Naruto only sighed as he nodded helplessly in defeat. The pink haired Kunoichi made her way into the room and saw that he was going to try to pop popcorn. Laughing gently, she shooed the blonde out and got to work programming the thing. Tenten had jumped up as well as she went to put things away for him. Naruto felt bad that they were working even though he had invited them over but saw them smiling happily clearing out the kitchen. He planned to make up for it with games.

A few minutes later, the girls made there way inside and saw Naruto breaking out all of his board games and video games as well as his Cd's and movies. They couldn't help but be impressed.

"Naruto, were did you get the money for all of this?" Asked a curious Sakura, Naruto looked up from his instant ramen and smiled as he finished swallowing. "You know the last few missions we went on. Well they had a lottery going on and Purvey sage bet me that I couldn't win after he had gotten thirty tickets. Well I bought one and I won nearly ten grand." Tenten had spit up her drink after hearing that Naruto had won ten thousand on the lottery. "What!? I bought five of those thing and you only bought one and won?" Naruto looked like he was a deer caught in pair of headlights as he tried to figure a way out of the jam he was in. "Uh… oh YATZEE!!!"

The girls couldn't tell what he was talking about until they looked down at the game they were playing. In unison, "AGAIN!!!" "That's the fifth time in a row!" Blurted out Sakura. Hinata was just as shocked when she had been watching the cards closely. Nevertheless, she was more excited that Naruto was having a good time. They had talked a lot together that night she was grateful for it. However, she also found herself falling even more for the blonde.

It was late into the night and Sakura had let herself out. She had remembered at the last minute that she had to report in for work tomorrow at the hospital around eight. It was eleven and she had a few drinks herself as she mixed her drinks. A clone of Naruto's walked her home. All that was left were two very flushed Kunoichi as they were finishing there game of truth or dare. Naruto having the Kyubi inside of him was drinking twice as much to keep his buzz going.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten slurred slightly as she was giggling to herself. Hinata didn't like the look on her face, knowing that it meant nothing but trouble. "Truth…" Swallowing a bug gulp of sake, she waited hoping and praying that Tenten would be kind. "Alright Hinata tell me, do you find me a attractive in a lesbian sort of way?" Tenten couldn't help but laugh as Naruto's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Hinata however answered quickly. "Yes I do Tenten, if I were gay I would definitely ask you out." The heiress spoke with skipping a beat, which surprised everyone in many ways. One she didn't stutter and two, she would take Tenten out on a date if she were gay.

Naruto couldn't believe the power and influence Liquor had on people. The very idea was unfathomable to him as he watched Tenten squirming in her seat. Just as he was about to have another drink Hinata spoke up.

"Umm… Naruto, truth or dare." The blonde just sighed as he took a quick sip of his sake. "Dare." This caught Hinata of guard, as she was hoping for him to say truth. Quickly regaining her composure, well whatever was left of it, and braved her self.

"I dare you…" She started prodding her fingers together nervously. "too… um…" She clenched tightly on to her t-shirt as she blurted out. "I dare you to make out with me right now!"

To say there was an awkward silence would have been an understatement. Tenten had quickly put her drink down on the table as she waited to see if Naruto would do it. Though a part of her secretly wished he wouldn't. Before Hinata could ask again Naruto had scooted next to her as they were both sitting on the floor and gently caressed her face. Hinata was a mixture of flushed emotions and being close to near fainting as he closed the gap between them. As Naruto inched closer he stopped waiting for Hinata to meet him the rest of the way. In her drunken stupor Hinata swallowed her pride as she pressed her lips against her long time crushes. The kiss was soft and tender and just as she pulled away she could hear Naruto speak.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to make out?" His bright smile was seen by both Kunoichi as Hinata leaped for joy. Wrapping her arms around his neck Hinata took him the ground which caused the blonde yelp out of surprise. Tenten watched the whole ordeal and was beyond jealous. Sitting watching the two she could fill her heart breaking. But she reminded herself that she was the one who pushed him away, not the other way around. In her drunken stupor she talked to the two lip wrestling shinobi rolling around on the floor.

"Hey this game is really boring, let's do something else." Hoping that this would get there attention. It didn't as the two kept making out passionately. It wasn't until Tenten saw one of Naruto's hands making its way up Hinata's shirt that she bolted up out of her seat.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Yelled Tenten, finally getting there attention. The blonde broke away from Hinata as he realized just exactly were this was going. Backing away he was gasping for air as well as the young heiress. The two were very flushed and secretly wished that they hadn't been stopped; Hinata more so then Naruto. As Tenten got up she stumbled her way to Naruto's side and kneeled next to him. Hinata was stumped until she watched her grasping his face and brought his lips to her own. Hinata stared awe struck as her heart was nearly crushed. Her supposed friend Tenten was making out with "her" Naruto! Getting up from her place she rushed over to Tenten and shoved her away causing the weapons mistress to fall back. Naruto was still in a daze when he felt Hinata capture his lips once again.

Tenten couldn't stand it as she weaseled her way in-between the two and had Naruto to herself yet again. She had found her way into his lap and was caressing the back of his neck to hold her self up. Hinata wasn't about to sit back and watch and took it as an open challenge. As Tenten let Naruto go briefly to catch her breath Hinata guided Naruto to her lips as they both fought for his attention. Naruto was lost in a thick mist of sake and raging hormones as he went back and forth between the two Kunoichi until his thoughts began to clear.

Finally in control Naruto broke away from both Kunoichi who were getting even more intimate with their lip action, causing a very noticeable bulge in Naruto's pants to appear. The girls watched as he scooted away trying to get some distance, only to follow after him in a sultry and provocative way. As they crawled back over to Naruto he couldn't stop it as they both began to have there way with him. He was too weak to resist both women they ravaged his mouth and body with there's. In a matter of moments he could hear a kunai being unsheathed. Sensing no danger he watched as his shirt was slain before him, slowing being removed from his body. Hinata was quick to begin kissing his body bas well as Tenten, both girls no longer caring about the other, only knowing that was a challenge to both. Who could please Naruto the most? It wasn't until that a strange tattoo appeared on the blonde's delicious body that they stopped to see what exactly what it was. They could see it was a formula but what kind they couldn't recognize.

"It's a seal, to one of Konohas darkest secrets." Both Kunoichi looked up at the depressed blonde as he sat upright and stood on his feet. Bringing them up he had them sit on the couch while he took his place on his coffee table in front of them. And then began one of deepest confessions.

"Nearly eighteen years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha, and in its wake he brought a sense of fear to the whole village that if you even speak of the event they could remember it as clear as day. I was born the day of the Kyubi attack so I can't remember any of it." The girls sat and listened intently as they watched Naruto being washed over with waves of emotions that he was clearly holding back. "The village tells of how the Yondaime, the fourth Hokage, defeated the Kyubi and destroyed it forever right." They both nodded, "It was in the history books. The battle cost them both of there lives." Tenten spoke only to see Naruto laugh gently at her words. "Yeah I guess that's true. You see it cost the fourth his life, but left the Kyubi caged. You see Tenten, Hinata, this tattoo, is the demons cell. I'm a container. I hold the nine tailed fox inside of me."

Before they could ask or respond both girls were met with darkness as there worlds turned black. Lying on the couch Naruto had his two hidden clones knock out the Kunoichi and carry them off to there respective homes. Making another clone Naruto told him what to do, and moments later he was off to see Tsunade herself about his decision and the events about the night. Laying them on their respective beds, each clone left a note to speak with Tsunade for the rest of the details, and soon they disappeared as well. Naruto spent the rest of the night on his roof top smoking a pack of cigarettes and drinking a bottle of Sake. Letting loose the held up tears that were flowing freely as he basked in the light of the full and radiant moon. In the shadows cast by Naruto the form of the Kyubi was seen roaring into the night as it tried desperately tried to escape its prison from within.

* * *

**Blunt and straight to the point. I like it. I bet you guys were expecting some lemons weren't you. You sick putz! That's next chapter! HAHAHAHA, or is it? Hmm... R&R PEace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Sorry about the late update, I just started orking and my hours are killer. With out further or due part 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

PART III

Three months had passed since that fateful night. Naruto had left for special training under Jiraiya to help him master his new wind rasengan. It had become too dangerous to practice around the village so Jiraiya felt it would be best to take the boy to a more secluded location. Mean while Hinata and Tenten where left to deal with the news of Naruto's darkest secret. Now knowing why he was treated so badly for so long, they also knew of the burden of knowing such a secret. Tsunade had made it clear to them that if they had spoke about it in public or to anyone of there and future generations, they would executed for breaking an S class secret.

The first month was difficult for the former friends as neither wanted anything from the other. Hinata spent her time training with her cousin and sister preparing to apply for Jonin status. They trained around the clock and soon neither Neji nor Hanabi could take her alone. Hinata's father Hiashi was impressed and faced off against her to test her skill. He found soon enough the girl held back with her cousin and sister, but not with him in the least. She had nearly destroyed his right arm and put him in the hospital for a week. On one cold night Hiashi could fill her presence, and the two spoke.

"So I take it you want your title and birth right to be the heir of our clan back?" He watched the shadow dance carefully in the dark as he soon saw her face through the light from his window. Her cold eyes told him his assumption was wrong. "I wanted to show you my strength for one reason. I will take my place as head, and once I have absolute control, I am banishing the caged bird seal forever; I will reunite the branch family and unify us as one. No one will be of lower or higher branch any more. And you and the council will be no more. I am going to destroy the old ways and bring the future of the Hyuga into a new age." As she made her way out of her fathers room she perched herself on the window ledge when she heard him call out to her. His words rang through her mind even to this day. "It's about time."

* * *

Tenten began training under Tsunade and with the help of procuring the shadow clone jutsu she was able to study even faster, soon rivaling Sakura in her beginner years under Tsunade's tutelage. The increase of strength and medical knowledge boosted her fighting abilities considerably. She had begun to make a name for herself and soon men looking for marriage began to flock to her. She was able to deal with it in the beginning but when things got heavy or out of hand she quickly extinguished it. She had finally made up her mind and chose to go after Naruto. This decision did not go with out a few mental debates that lasted and ended in just giving up but her heart longed for him and finally decided not the deny her heart any longer.

It was six in the morning the crisp chilling air whipped around the village; in a cliché meeting both girls had met at the front gates on the supposed day of Naruto's return. Both looked eyeing the other, examining the other as they sized each other up mentally. Memories raced back to that fateful night when both girls learned of Naruto's darkest secret. And both realized that they felt they could deal and live with the decision and help tame the wild beast residing in Naruto. As Hinata and Tenten stood there dressed in formal and quite revealing clothing they also began to remember their drunken stupor, which caused both girls to blush gently. But neither gave ground. The vibes that everyone felt emanating from them was unreal and many thought that what the entire village viewed as the two most powerful Kunoichi in the village, where going to duke it out right there and then.

Five hours later and after near frost bite both girls were standing on wobbly legs as they strained to wait not giving the other the satisfaction of out lasting the other. If it weren't for nature's calls they would have stayed until one of them collapsed. They then opted to sit and wait in the nearest coffee house and stayed to warm up. It was a long and quiet meeting as both girls sat across form each other, both wanting so badly to understand the other. And then she spoke.

"Why Naruto?" Hinata couldn't help but let her voice crack gently at the question. Tenten looked up stunned at the question being presented before her. But she had been expecting it and slowly answered as honestly as she could.

"Because I was finally able to see him in the same light you did. I saw what many people failed to see. Because he makes me fill so alive. Like I can do anything when he watches me. Encouraging me, making me laugh, and making me smile when I'm sad. He makes me want to be a better person. He makes me fill like a better person." Tenten felt a sense of relief as she was finally able to voice her fillings aloud. The pent up emotions had finally been voiced and expressed and with it a sense of an overdue relief. Hinata just looked up at the girl as she smiled and spoke. "He's perfect. In every way possible. When you look past what every one else sees, you can't help but love him."

Both girls laughed gently as they began sharing stories about the bright and wonderful blonde. Each would go on about what they learned just by watching him. And what they learned when he wasn't looking. They continued chatting about the blonde for the rest of the afternoon until they saw a flickering figure rushing through the entrance of the village. Both Kunoichi were caught by surprise when they saw it had been Naruto, but there joy for the blondes return disappeared when his face was full of dread and panic. They both ran out of the diner just in time to see him rushing over towards the Hokage tower.

"It was a shadow clone, but something just" "Isn't right!" The two looked at each other as Tenten finished Hinata's sentence, they gave each other a curt nod as they exploded to the rooftops and gave chase hoping for answers.

Tsunade was sitting in her office when an Anbu appeared out of nowhere.

"Report!" Tsunade spoke with a great sense of authority. The young man quickly bowed as he spoke. "Anbu scouts have reported a disturbance in the western area of the forest. Reports are sketchy but we think it may be Lord Jiraiya and his student scuffling in the forest. But the sparring seemed a bit intense for just a mere sparring session." Tsunade was about to speak when a tired blonde flew through the window of the tower window. The Anbu rose to a defensive position in front of Tsunade when two more figures entered. Both worried kunoichi.

"Naruto! What the hell…" Before she could finish the blonde's head whipped up as he screamed out loud. "IT'S THE AKATSUKI!!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!!"

* * *

Back in the forest Naruto was standing over the badly beaten body of his former sensei. Drenched in his beloved teachers blood the deep and dark energy raging inside Naruto began to leak as the seal on him began to weaken greatly; giving Naruto access to a level of chakra, he had yet to fill. His body bulged and tightened as his canine's, hair and nails grew. The whisker like marks on his cheeks began to glow wildly, as his eyes morphed to a blood ruby red. Standing upright the remaining members of Akatsuki watched on as the sickening sound of Naruto's body being morphed by the alien chakra. Standing far apart from the Akatsuki were the four members of team snake. There was one amongst team Snake that was less then impressed by the show of power Naruto was putting on. Sasuke Uchiha with his level one curse seal raging to life finally spotted his brother amongst the Akatsuki. With his blood boiling, he stood ready to finally take his revenge.

"So it seems we made you angry by killing your sensei. We admit that was a calculated risk. But unavoidable. The one named Yamato is being tracked down as we speak, and soon we will be able to control and suppress the beast inside you as well. Naruto Uzumaki, you will come with us whether you like it or not." Pein stepped aside and allowed the one standing next to him come forward. It was Tobi, who was cackling with a dark and ominous tone. "And soon my sharingan's lost power will be returned to me. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as several clones appeared and took Jiraiya's body off into the woods where it would be safe. Ripping the shirt from his body they could see something they hadn't counted on. The seal on Naruto's body was now larger as series of tattoos spread across his body leaching themselves to the seal itself; each branching off into different directions. They appeared tribal in style as they spread across his chest to his back; all along his arms as well. His right pant leg was in tatters an inch above the right knee showing that the tattoo was indeed spread across his entire body. It was similar to an average curse seal but it was completely solid. None of them knew what purpose it served until they felt an insane surge of chakra coming off the boy that would normally send him into a berserker state. But the tattoos glowed holding back the chakra.

"**You killed the only man I considered family to me… next to the third Hokage." **His voice was dark and full of malice, pure hatred that was darker then any night. His transformation continued when they could all see a chakra-like limb erupt from his backside, soon solidifying into physical form. It was as long as Naruto in height and completely bare flesh. **"You want this thing inside of me even though you were the one who summoned it to this world!!!!"** A second and third appendage quickly split from the original to join it. Soon a dark red orange fur began to grow over the limbs which sent chill down Kisame's spine as he realized along with the others what was happening. **"And now you want it back so you can take over the world! I will die and take this creature with me to the other world before I let you have it!!!! Too many have sacrificed to keep me alive, to protect me. Putting there lives on the line for ME!!!!!"**

Another two tails split from the original and soon were covered in the same fur as the others. Now five tails swished back and forth behind the young man as his chest was covered in a thick fur making him resemble a beast. His hair grew to his backside and his headband loosened and began to fall. However, before it did he caught it in his now feral hand. Bringing it to his face memories flooded back to him and soon two faces flashed before his eyes as he shut them tightly. Taking the headband, he tightened it across his fore head and his once blood red eyes poured out a radiant sapphire with what only could be described as electricity sparking over the cool glassy surface.

"**I am Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage and the Jailer of NINE TAILED FOX!!! And all of you are going to die right here, right now. BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!" **Letting loose a roar of unimaginable proportions his booming voice was heard across all of fire country, as he spiked his chakra higher then any thought possible. Several other members of the Akatsuki began to tremble with fear as they stared at the new incarnation of the container. The only two who refused to show fear were Tobi and Pein as both were forced to take stance against him. However, before they could react the vessel disappeared with no sign of him anywhere. His speed was untraceable by his own eyes until they heard a distant voice straining in agony in the distance. From their place, they could see that the young man had appeared nearly thirty yards away in the tree strangling another figure that had yet to be sensed by any of them.

"Sasuke." All of the members of Akatsuki heard this name coming from Itachi who was already in pursuit of their target. Up in the canopy Naruto was standing in his new form holding onto the throat of his former comrade holding him as he dangled in the air.

"I made Sakura a promise of a life time to bring you back. And I intend to keep that promise, even if I have to drag your sorry ass back in a million pieces!" Naruto stared at the flaring Sharingan showing no signs of being influenced by mesmerizing eye. "And I told you, that I will kill Itachi before then!" Not a second later Naruto dropped Sasuke back to his feet, and quickly spoke before he could retaliate.

"Then lets do it together. So we can finally go home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I was intending on a one shot but as you can tell, that didn't happen. I have been getting lots of ideas from this story and soon it will over, Boo hoo. But don't worry it's not done yet. Just bare with me as I find the strength to keep pushing forward. Oh and Happy new year to you all! PEace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

The chaos ensued as Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in deeper trouble then they both could have possibly imagined. There new found strength that they hoped would tip the battle in their favor, had back fired as the battle began to progress. Due to an unforeseen forbidden jutsu, both youths found themselves battling exact copies of themselves. Thanks to Pains clone jutsu they were never given the chance to fight toe to toe with the Akatsuki syndicate. Being driven back they found that even with the combined efforts of team snake they were no match for the clones. Each able to predict the wild and irrational movement and style of there counter parts, the strength they exuded was extraordinary and each youth found they could neither trade off or battle there own clones. The situation was dire and all hope of winning began to grow dim, until…

"**Sasuke, this may sound crazy but I think I have an idea**.**"** Sasuke looked intrigued but also annoyed remembering how botched things could get from Naruto's wild plans. **"I'm open to suggestions."**

Naruto smiled wickedly as he summoned forth an army of clones ranging in the thousands. Sasuke had an idea of what was going to take place but could not fathom the idea that in such a life threatening situation Naruto would go to such extremes. Canceling out his sharingan, the youth waited for the inevitable attack.

**"SUPREME HAREM JUTSU!"**

Soon each clone had transformed into a thousands of beautiful and gorgeous women ranging from all letters of the Brazier alphabet. Each member of Akatsuki was astonished and awed by the technique. Soon trickles of small blood sprouted from each member's nose as they were greeted by cute feminine voices as they all ferociously mauled the unsuspecting shinobi. None were able to resist the intense blushing and perverted thoughts as they were flooded with raw sexual emotions. The only member of Akatsuki who was still able to think rationally was unfortunately Itachi, who managed to see through the true purpose of the attack. Dispatching the clones around him he was able to escape the massive explosions which crippled the surrounding forest for miles around.

"**I just can't believe it actually worked!"** Said Sasuke as he stared at his former team mate. Naruto just laughed as he slowly started choking. Soon the members of team snake could see the blood coming the blonde's mouth. Through the coughing Naruto went down to a knee.

"**Naruto!"** Sasuke couldn't help his emotions as he rant to his allies' side. However in an ironic twist Naruto was the one to slam a bone shattering right to Sasuke's jaw. Sitting up he stared on in horror. Naruto was now being pulled deeper into the dark energies as his mind was becoming more twisted by the Kyubi's influence.

"**Naruto?"** Sasuke's words seemed to fall on deaf ears until Naruto spoke in dark and ominous tone. **"What the hell are you waiting for, your brother is waiting. Kill the bastard so we can go home."**

Tsunade and Anbu quickly made there way through the forest at top speed, hoping to make it in time to be of help. Leading at the head of the pack and beginning to pull away were both Hinata and Tenten moving at speeds that rivaled Kage and Anbu level. Tsunade was shocked and amazed at the girl's persistence when her attention was diverted. A large explosion erupted twenty yards in front of them, causing them to halt to take in the situation. This however stopped neither Hinata nor Tenten who quickly followed after her. With her Byakugan flaring to life she flew effortlessly through the smoke and debris as they both came across a horrendous battle.

Naruto was kunai to kunai against Pain who was staring murderously at the incarnation before him. Never had he felt so helpless against the raw strength that Naruto was pitting against him. Being pushed back and having his patented clones defeated with complete and utter ease was a definite blow to the missing Nins ego. He was drawing closer and closer to the decision that his secret abilities would eventually have to be used. As they struggled the cursed seal member of team snake made his way to his brother and the two let the sharingan flare to life as they both clashed with element infused weapons. Moving at insane speeds no one dared interfere with the fight knowing that death would be certain. Team snake found himself or herself pitted against the remaining members of the Akatsuki. The aquatic member of team snake found himself against Itachi's partner Kisame as both of there past affiliations with the rain village stirred there bought as for the others followed through to fulfill there loyalty to Sasuke for freeing them of Orochimaru's grasp.

Though none of team snakes efforts went unmatched Hinata and Tenten made there attention known as they spotted Naruto and immediately went to his aide. Only to find themselves stopped by Pains other selves. With his unique ability of having six separate bodies but one single and joined mind they intercepted the Kunoichi as they engaged in battle. Madara watched from afar as he studied his opponents hoping to make use of the knowledge he had collected.

* * *

The battle raged between Naruto and Pain as both former students of the Legendary Sannin clashed with there awesome powers. Pain's Rinnegan against Naruto's demonic chakra. Hinata and Tenten held there own against the Pain counterparts which left Karin Pain's partner astonished. Tsunade and Anbu had finally arrived to join in the fray when members of Pains village army began there full out battle. Having to stay and coordinate the battle Tsunade was met by an unexpected surprise.

"Tsunade." The hokage looked back to see an old toad who quickly made its way to her side. "What in the…" She was interrupted momentarily. "There is no time. There is something you need to know about Pain and Naruto, They are both the blessed children of legend. Naruto in his current state is dyeing; the demon chakra is eating away at his soul. But he is one of the destined few who will be endowed with the legendary blood line the Rinnegan, Said to be one of the more powerful blood lines of the three legendary blood lines. But if he continues to use the Kyubi's chakra he will be consumed entirely and be lost to it forever." Tsunade stared at her dearest friend as she asked. "Then where is Jiraiya! He should have the seal to block the Kyubi's chakra!" The toad's solemn face said it all as Tsunade was hit with a wave of emotions, loss, frustration, and also heartache. "He wanted you to know that there is a letter addressed to you in the summoning scroll. If you all mange to survive this battle then it will tell you all you need to know. Farewell Hokage sama."

Tsunade was left all alone as the toad burst into smoke before her very eyes. A wave of grief fell over as she was joined by her students Sakura and Shizune. "Lady Tsunade!" Cried Shizune as she overheard the message. "Go and aide wherever you can. That's an order." However before they left both students gave there teacher a reassuring hug to offer comfort. It was quick and went unnoticed when both Kunoichi raced off into battle. "I wish I could have told you. Good bye Jiraiya."

The battle went on for hours as both Konoha and Pains village waged all out war against one another. Sasuke had finally defeated his brother only through the combined efforts of his level two cursed seal and the distraction provided by a still loyal Sakura Haruno who every last bit of her chakra to level the surrounding forest. With the chidori blaring through Itachi's chest he coughed up blood and whispered. 'This isn't how this was supposed to happen…" Sasuke only looked him the eye as he activated his Magekyo due to the aide of his cursed seal. "No, I suppose it wasn't, but now you will relive the moment through my eyes in your last moments on this earth. Farewell Itachi." The Uchiha trader only coughed up more blood as he fell into the dark realm to relive the Uchiha massacre.

Tenten and Hinata were pinned on opposing trees by Pain and Karin who teamed together to defeat the girls. Through unlikely events Sakura's feat rattled the entire are area allowing Hinata nail Karin with her eight diagram strike nailing every chakra point in the girl's body. Laying her motionless and gone from the world. Tenten had encircled her opponent and unleashed a curtain of kunai and throwing stars with an assortment of other weapons. Pain was able to deflect a majority of the weapons but had not counted on the shadow shuriken jutsu to be used on top of the attack. He was impaled and lay motionless on the ground. Hinata and Tenten were exhausted as they leaned back to back completely drained of chakra.

As one of Pains doppelgangers passed he received the news instantly, only to find it as a relief, now that he could concentrate more on the battle. Filling confident in his chances Madara joined Pains side as he prepared help the five other incarnates. Naruto was joined Sasuke and Kakashi who finally arrived in time for the battle. Team snake had fallen due to chakra exhaustion was being aided by Konaha medics. Tsunade made her way to Naruto as she could see his eyes resemble Pain's. His bloodline had finally awakened. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were astounded when they felt his chakra level out. With one last smile Naruto looked back at his friends and said. **"It was an honor to have met you all. Sasuke my brother, Baa-Chan my godmother, Purvey Sage my godfather, Kakashi, you were like an uncle to me, and you Iruka sensei, you were like a father."** They all looked back to see Iruka standing there holding his wounded arm stareing at his former student as tears washed over him. **"Good bye everyone."**

* * *

All those who were witness to the next few days would have said it was the most spectacular battle they had ever witnessed. The battle between Naruto vs. Pain and Madara was of epic proportions. Their fight found its way to the valley of the end as each fighter was pushed above and beyond there bodies thresh hold. On day two Madara fell to Naruto's wind release Rasengan as it was finally perfected due to the aid of the Rinnegan he had acquired. Pain had kept himself alive via help of his soldier pills and stall tactics. His significant others although no match for the Kyubi's chakra help delay Naruto straight onto the third day.

The valley was in ruins and the statues were lay to waste. Naruto was now in his full demon form with nine tails swishing wildly around. Pain was on his last leg as he was able to create Rasengan variant of Naruto's wind release Rasengan. Combining the elements he had mastery over helped him create a devastating death ball as it had no name. The two ran across the waters surface as their attacks clashed sending mountainous walls of water all over the valley floor. Each stared murderously at one another as they pushed each other back little by little. But in the end Pains experience and added elements over took Naruto as his attack bore through Naruto's right arm, causing the young man to scream out murderously. Acting instinctively Naruto pulled back his left fist and connected with a devastating left to Pains jaw. If it hadn't been for the blondes quick reaction the attack would have borrowed through his chest ending the battle right there and then.

Those who watched saw how Naruto was beginning to struggle. With the loss of his right arm he could no longer perform his shadow clone jutsu which he desperately needed to swirl the rasengan. Though able to perform it with one hand he still couldn't make it fast enough. Everything looked grim as Pain stood yet once again. Forming his new attack he began his final charge as Naruto tried desperately to rotate his chakra. Soon out of no where Tenten and Hinata both appeared along side with Kakashi and Sasuke who charged towards Pain with roaring Chidori activated.

* * *

**"It won't work! It has to battle with elemental chakra! Anything else will be destroyed and you'll wind up dead. Sasuke you have fire! Kakashi you have lightning right! Hinata Tenten what do you both have?"** He stared hopefully at the young girls who stared on with worry. "I have water!" Answered Hinata. "And I have earth!" Added Tenten. With a devilish smirk Naruto used his tails and grabbed the four of his comrades and leapt away to the top of the waterfall. All of them stood atop the waterfall as Pain cancelled his attack and began going through a long series of seals. Naruto had to think fast.

**"Ok this what were going to do and that's it, there is nothing else. His attack is too powerful even for the chidori and it will blast through even your defense Hinata."** Kakashi knew immediately what was going to happen but wished there was another way. The others knew as well but knew as well that there no other way. **"We're going to combine the elements and create the ultimate Rasengan."** Naruto was surprised that there were no objections until he was met with a pair soft supple lips that had a hint of salty texture. As he was released a second pair met his own and the saltiness was there as well.

"Naruto, I love you, I always have. Please don't die." Hinata yelled over the roaring water with streaming down her face. It was then Tenten's turn to confess her fillings as well. "I have never felt this way about any one. But know this, if you survive and you better! I will love you to the end of life and give every part of me to you and more." Kakashi and Sasuke both stared at the two girls as there nerves were at there wits end. It was then they saw that Pain was now holding a perfect version of his ultimate attack. His face held raw sadistic rage as he charged towards the waterfall. Naruto had no time and stretched out his left arm creating the Rasengan. The four of them helped rotate the chakra creating it much faster. With several directions of energy swirling it was now ten times stronger then before, but now the hard part. Combining the elements.

"I hope you know this crazy Naruto!" Yelled Kakashi. **"But you and I know it's the only way!"** Sasuke began adding his fire element and soon the Rasengan began to burst with stream of flames. "Just don't die. I want a godfather for the next generation of my clan." Naruto only laughed as the effects of the Kyubis chakra began to its toll. "Sure but I get to name then. I like the sound of Miso and pork." Sasuke only grimaced at the thought of his children being named after ramen flavors. Even in there dire situation they all chuckled a little. Kakashi spoke as he began adding his element. "Naruto, you have no idea how much of an honor it was to be your sensei. And I am glad you thought of me as an uncle." He stared at the straining eyes of Naruto as the youth fought to control and channel the chakra. "I'm glad you turned out to be my teacher too Kakashi sensei." Hinata and Tenten didn't know what to say as they both channeled there chakra as well. Soon the force of the rasengan grew as the energy pushed back the others as Naruto fought to maintain the control. But the pain was growing to be too much, until Naruto added his own chakra as well. The wind element destroyed all pain receptors in his arm and soon he was able to concentrate all of his energy in to the attack. As they stood watching draw nearer Naruto looked towards both Kunoichi.

**"I wish I could say I knew what being love felt like. But if it fills like anything I fill for the both of you then I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I will to keep this filling alive. You are all my precious people. And you will be in my heart forever."** Naruto looked back at them one last time as he jabbed both Kunoichi in the stomach with two of his nine tails. Kakashi and Sasuke caught both girls as they stared in wonder.

**"Look after them for me will ya! And look after Sakura too. She misses you. Good bye brother."**

As Naruto leapt from the waterfall Sasuke cried out to his new found brother as he watched the blonde descend crashing cool waters. In an explosion of chakra Naruto's ultimate attack roared across the valley causing Pain to grow even more angry. The two rushed at each other and soon there attacks clashed once more.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!!!!" Naruto only laughed as he answered him. **"BECAUSE I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!!!! THAT IS MY NINDO!!!! _MY… NINJA… WAY!!!!!!!! FINAL RASENGAN!!!!!!!_"**

Breaking through his block Naruto disintegrated Pains attack obliterating the Akatsuki's leader entire body. Engulfed with in the elements Pain was sent flying through the valley wall causing it to crash down and pour out into the nearby river beds. Large boulders came crashing down as the whole country side felt the tremendous quake. And in moments all was quiet.

* * *

_Five years later_

All was quiet in the village hidden in the leaves peace had returned and fear of the Akatsuki had become nothing but a memory passed down in the hidden history of Konoha. Tsunade was back to work filing paperwork when two blurs appeared from the front door and rushed to the unsuspecting woman's arms. "Miso! Haku! What are you two doing here? Where is your parents, oh speaking of which." Soon both children turned around to face there parents. With gleeful faces they ran over there mother and father.

"Its good to see you today Tsunade-sama." Greeted Sakura as she picked up her pink haired daughter Haku. "Hh." Was the formal greeting of Sasuke Uchiha as he picked up his son Miso whom he thanked Kami for having raven hair like him. However Sakura told him that it was normal in her family to have dark hair in the beginning and that it might get lighter as he got older.

"So it's really that time again isn't it? All right then just let me get my things." The trip was eventful as Tsunade accompany watched the children play along the way. Soon they were met with the other. Team Anko with Might Guy who had finally cleaned up, team Kurenai whose child was now six and good friends with Sasuke and Sakura's kids. The former team Asuma minus one Shikamaru. And Team Kakashi who was now team eleven, which consisted of team Konohamaru. The trip was quiet and peaceful and by midday they were at the valley of the end. There waiting for them was Gaara and family with Shikamaru with Temari holding a lazy two year old boy and Shikamaru with a five year old daughter. Standing with them was Tenten and Hinata holding the shoulders of two children each with bright blonde hair and blue vibrant eyes which held a more sincere and softer Rinnegan much like there fathers. All dressed in casual clothes they all gathered at the lake edge created by the battle five years ago and sat for a there picnic. All in memory of the late Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

**The End…???**


	5. Chapter 5

**_LAST TIME ON TENTEN UZUMAKI!_**

* * *

"Naruto, I love you, I always have. Please don't die." Hinata yelled over the roaring water with streaming down her face. It was then Tenten's turn to confess her fillings as well. "I have never felt this way about any one. But know this, if you survive and you better! I will love you to the end of life and give every part of me to you and more." Kakashi and Sasuke both stared at the two girls as there nerves were at there wits end. It was then they saw that Pain was now holding a perfect version of his ultimate attack. His face held raw sadistic rage as he charged towards the waterfall. Naruto had no time and stretched out his left arm creating the Rasengan. The four of them helped rotate the chakra creating it much faster. With several directions of energy swirling it was now ten times stronger then before, but now the hard part. Combining the elements.

"I hope you know this crazy Naruto!" Yelled Kakashi. **"But you and I know it's the only way!"** Sasuke began adding his fire element and soon the Rasengan began to burst with stream of flames. "Just don't die. I want a godfather for the next generation of my clan." Naruto only laughed as the effects of the Kyubis chakra began to its toll. **"Sure but I get to name then. I like the sound of Miso and pork."** Sasuke only grimaced at the thought of his children being named after ramen flavors. Even in there dire situation they all chuckled a little. Kakashi spoke as he began adding his element. "Naruto, you have no idea how much of an honor it was to be your sensei. And I am glad you thought of me as an uncle." He stared at the straining eyes of Naruto as the youth fought to control and channel the chakra. **"I'm glad you turned out to be my teacher too Kakashi sensei."** Hinata and Tenten didn't know what to say as they both channeled there chakra as well. Soon the force of the rasengan grew as the energy pushed back the others as Naruto fought to maintain the control. But the pain was growing to be too much, until Naruto added his own chakra as well. The wind element destroyed all pain receptors in his arm and soon he was able to concentrate all of his energy in to the attack. As they stood watching draw nearer Naruto looked towards both Kunoichi.

"**I wish I could say I knew what being love felt like. But if it fills like anything I fill for the both of you then I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I will to keep this filling alive. You are all my precious people. And you will be in my heart forever."** Naruto looked back at them one last time as he jabbed both Kunoichi in the stomach with two of his nine tails. Kakashi and Sasuke caught both girls as they stared in wonder.

"**Look after them for me will ya! And look after Sakura too. She misses you. Good bye brother."**

As Naruto leapt from the waterfall Sasuke cried out to his new found brother as he watched the blonde descend crashing cool waters. In an explosion of chakra Naruto's ultimate attack roared across the valley causing Pain to grow even more angry. The two rushed at each other and soon there attacks clashed once more.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!!!!" Naruto only laughed as he answered him. **"BECAUSE I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!!!! THAT IS MY NINDO!!!! **_**MY… NINJA… WAY!!!!!!!! FINAL RASENGAN!!!!!!!**_**"**

Breaking through his block Naruto disintegrated Pains attack obliterating the Akatsuki's leader entire body. Engulfed with in the elements Pain was sent flying through the valley wall causing it to crash down and pour out into the nearby river beds. Large boulders came crashing down as the whole country side felt the tremendous quake. And in moments all was quiet.

* * *

_Five years later_

All was quiet in the village hidden in the leaves peace had returned and fear of the Akatsuki had become nothing but a memory passed down in the hidden history of Konoha. Tsunade was back to work filing paperwork when two blurs appeared from the front door and rushed to the unsuspecting woman's arms. "Miso! Haku! What are you two doing here? Where is your parents, oh speaking of which." Soon both children turned around to face there parents. With gleeful faces they ran over there mother and father.

"Its good to see you today Tsunade-sama." Greeted Sakura as she picked up her pink haired daughter Haku. "Hh." Was the formal greeting of Sasuke Uchiha as he picked up his son Miso whom he thanked Kami for having raven hair like him. However Sakura told him that it was normal in her family to have dark hair in the beginning and that it might get lighter as he got older.

"So it's really that time again isn't it? All right then just let me get my things." The trip was eventful as Tsunade accompany watched the children play along the way. Soon they were met with the other. Team Anko with Might Guy who had finally cleaned up, team Kurenai whose child was now six and good friends with Sasuke and Sakura's kids. The former team Asuma minus one Shikamaru. And Team Kakashi who was now team eleven, which consisted of team Konohamaru. The trip was quiet and peaceful and by midday they were at the valley of the end. There waiting for them was Gaara and family with Shikamaru with Temari holding a lazy two year old boy and Shikamaru with a five year old daughter. Standing with them was Tenten and Hinata holding the shoulders of two children each with bright blonde hair and blue vibrant eyes which held a more sincere and softer Rinnegan much like there fathers. All dressed in casual clothes they all gathered at the lake edge created by the battle five years ago and sat for a there picnic. All in memory of the late Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

**The End…???

* * *

**

_Somewhere in a lost city miles from civilization..._

"_So, you honestly believed you defeated me five years ago? That's rich. But still the fact that you found me is remarkable as well. But you should know one thing boy. I have found the Jutsu to separate you and that cursed Beast for good! And I will FINALLY have my ultimate power!"_ Madara stared murderously at the cloaked figure standing before him. All he could think about was gaining his ultimate power. Soon figures dressed in black emerged from the shadows each with swaying tails behind them snaked there way towards their prey.

"I don't know how or why but I swear will kill you this time! I will not let you hurt any one ever again!" _'Tenten¸ Hinata, I swear I'll protect you. I promise!'

* * *

_

**NEXT TIME... TENTEN UZUMAKI II. RETURN OF A HERO!!!**


End file.
